Los recuerdos en una mente
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Mewtwo estaba descansando luego de una persecución, pero al oír una melodía de flauta este recuerda muchas cosas.


**Capitulo 1: Mewtwo**

"Quien son esas voces ?"

"Donde estoy ?"

"Quienes son esas personas ?"

-Son cientificos humanos -dijo una voz de niña y abrio los ojos-

Volteo a ver y vio a dos niños humanos frente a el, una niña castaña y un niño azabache.

Estaban en un lugar completamente negro. Solo ellos.

-Quienes son ustedes ? -dijo una voz infantil bastante conocida-

-Soy Diana y el es Ash -apunto al niño-

Comenzaron a girar haciendo un circulo.

-Donde estamos..? -mirando mientras seguia moviendose-

Ash: estamos en una mente

Diana: para ser especificos en un lugar al cual llamamos el "sub consiente" -dijo terminando lo que dijo el niño-

-Sub consiente ? -repitio confundido-

Ash: es un lugar al cual todos vamos cuando estamos dormidos -dijo con una sonrisa-

-Entonces..Estoy dormido ?

Diana: asi es, al igual que nosotros -dijo sin quitar su sonrisa-

-Ustedes sabe quien soy ?

Ash: logramos escuchar que te llamas Mewtwo el clon de Mew -dijo pensativo-

-Mewtwo ? Ustedes saben quien es Mew ? -dijo mirandolos fijamente-

Diana: es un Pokemon legendario se dice que el mas fuerte a pesar de que hay muchos legendarios

Ash: Mew es un Pokemon que nadie a visto, al menos no por tanto tiempo

Mewtwo: ya veo...Y ustedes desde cuando estan dormidos ? -dijo sin parar de girar-

Diana: cerca de año -dijo como si nada-

Mewtwo: un año ? -confundido-

Ash: un año es la cuenta de los dias en la tierra pueden ser de semanas, meses, años.

Diana: siglos, eones, etc, hay muchas maneras de llamarlos pero solo conocemos estas -dijo sin parar de girar-

Mewtwo: y cuantos dias es un año ? -curioso-

-365 dias -dijeron los dos sorprendiendo al joven clon-

Mewtwo: eso es mucho tiempo -dijo sorprendido-

Ash: tu tambien llevas dormido mucho tiempo, nos costo llegar a ti -dijo con una sonrisa-

Mewtwo: llegar a mi ?

Diana: si, veras nosotros estamos en "tuvos" separados por los tanto no podemos hablar por eso Ash y yo hablamos aqui y cuando nos enteramos de que vendrias decidimos hacer una coneccion contigo

Mewtwo: wow y si yo soy un clon ustedes tambien lo son ? -dijo curioso-

Ambos negaron.

Ash: no no somos clones, somos niños humanos normales pero hace un año...

Diana: nos secuestraron y nos convirtieron en sus "sujetos de laboratorio" -haciendo comillas-

Mewtwo: laboratorio ?

Ash: es el lugar donde estamos, hacen experimentos con Pokemon y humanos

Mewtwo: y tambien clonarlos -dijo haciendo que los sonrieran-

Diana: aprendes rapido

Mewtwo: y que quieren hacer con ustedes ?

Ash: no sabemos es lo unico que no han dicho -dijo un poco cabisbajo-

Diana: pero ! No es algo por lo que nos preocupemos ahora, gracias a eso nos conocimos y nos hicimos los mejores amigos -mirando a Ash quien sonrio-

Mewtwo los miraba fijamente y sonrio, parece que le gustara estar con ellos dos.

...

-Como la ultima vez, Diana y Ash se estan comunicando con Mewtwo a traves de la telepatia -dijo una cientifica en una computadora-

-Al igual que Ambertwo -dijo un cientifico que hizo gruñir al principal profesor-

-Sigan monitoreando no vaya a pasar lo de la ultima vez -dijo y todos asintieron-

El miro fijamente los contenedores donde estaban los cuerpos de Ash, Diana y Mewtwo, los tres parecian niños, lo cual eran, pero se notaba que sus poderes eran mayores que los de cualquier criatura normal.

...

Estaban volando hacia un punto inexistente en ese espacio negro, hasta que de pronto estaban encima de un bosque y habia dos ciudades a cada lado.

Mewtwo: en donde estamos ? -volteando a mirar ambas ciudades-

Diana: estamos en un lugar al cual nos gusta llamar "Nuestro lugar del recuerdo"

Ash: es donde viviamos antes -explicandole a Mewtwo las cosas-

Diana: si esta de ahi -apunto a la ciudad de la derecha- Es ciudad verde y ahi vivia yo

Ash: ese de ahi -apunto al pueblo de la izquierda- es Pueblo Paleta ahi vivia yo

Mewtwo: se ven alejados -mirando el bosque debajo de el-

Diana: si nosotros ni siquiera nos conociamos hasta que nos secuestraron -dijo sonriendo a pesar de que en sus ojos se veian tristes-

Mewtwo: entiendo...-sientiendose incomodo por la sonrisa de Diana de veia muy falsa-

Ash: -notando la mirada de su amiga- Bueno Mewtwo, que quieres hacer ? -dijo sorprendiendo a Mewtwo-

Mewtwo: por que preguntas ?

Ash: estaremos aqui MUCHO tiempo asi que deberiamos devertirnos -dijo con una sonrisa-

Mewtwo: -penso un poco- Es que no se me ocurre nada no se que podriamos hacer para divertirnos...

Diana: no te sientas mal, eres una nueva vida y eso es normal -dijo con una sonrisa-

Ash: tiene razon aun te falta por aprender, asi como a nosotros -dijo sonriendo comprensiblemente-

Mewtwo: -le brillaron los ojos- Gracias...

Diana: no hay de que para eso estan los amigos

Mewtwo se sintio muy bien cuando dijo esas palabras pero muy en su interior sentia algo malo como si esto ya hubiera sucedido pero lo ignoro pensando que no era nada.

Miro a sus dos nuevos amigos y sonrio, encerio que le agrada estar con ellos.


End file.
